The Heirs
by Danica Potter
Summary: ABANDONED It's Harry's final year at Hogwarts and there are some interesting new students. Can they be trusted with his secrets?


Hello peoples! I wasn't planning to post this fanfic for a while, but after my friends got a hold of it…I thought it might be for the best. Hi Luna Dust! Hey Swift Shadow! (If you guys are there…) I know it's choppy, but this part was needed. This is my first fanfic just in case you were wondering…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hogwarts, nor any of the character mentioned in the six Harry Potter books. However, Seoras, Robbie, Glenna and Helen are all mine!

**The Heirs**

"Glenna! Come downstairs! You need to finish packing and eat breakfast! If you don't get up now you'll be late." Rebeccah called up the stairs.

Glenna groaned, sat up in bed and ran a hand through her thick, curly, flaming red hair.

"Mom! I almost finished packing! Let me sleep for ten more minutes! I'll just apparate!"

"Glenn! You should know you can't apparate to your new school and your not allowed to apparate internationally yet anyway!" Mrs. Gryffindor called up the stairs to her lazy, and very sleepy, daughter.

Glenna sighed, lay back down and wondered why she'd agreed, after graduating from The Wenlock School of Magic to attend a school half way around the word called _Hogwarts.

* * *

_

Fifteen minutes later (She had to pack more than she thought.) Glenna dragged herself and her bags down the stairs and dropped her stuff in front of the enormous kitchen fireplace.

" Mom!" She heard her brother whine. "Why does Glenna get to go to go to Hogwarts while we're stuck here? You know She's just going 'cause it will help her become an Auror. She's no better than a Slytherin sometimes!"

" Gale! I will not have you talking about your sister that way! She is not going there just to help herself. Albus asked for her help. Just because he's- he's no longer with us, does not mean she shouldn't go and see what she can do, especially to help poor Minerva. Needless to say, that woman has had enough on her plate."

Glenna slowly slipped past the dining room door, grabbed her plate of eggs and bacon off the sage green counter top, and quietly walked outside.

Sitting under a tree she sighed and thought to herself, "They'd better come. I _need_ them."

* * *

Seoras sighed and sat back, massaging his forehead and gazing at what he just wrote. 

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm going to Hogwarts to study magic not yet taught at The Olympian Institute of Wizardry, as well as to help Professor McGonagall with what ever she feels is necessary. I hope you come to accept my decision. Give Selia and Stella both a good night kiss from me!_

_Your son,_

_Seoras _

Seoras knew his parents would never 'come to accept his decision' nor would they start giving out good night kisses. Oh well, it was the best he could do, given the circumstances. He hurriedly packed his trunk and went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

" Hello Tweedles! What's cooking?" Seoras asked smiling.

" Oh! Good morning sir. You startled poor Tweedles!" The little house elf cried indignantly.

"Sorry...I was just trying to make sure mom doesn't wake up. You know she won't like this."

" Of course she wouldn't like it! She wouldn't like if you were visiting that lady friend either. But she won't find out sir! Not from Tweedles sir!" Tweedles saluted Seoras and smiled adoringly up at him. " Anyway your breakfast is ready sir. Blueberry pancakes! But eat it quick because _she's _waiting."

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Umm…could you make sure my parents find out I'm gone until tonight? I don't want them to come and get me till it's too late to do anything."

"Sir you should know your parents aren't even out of bed until eleven!" Tweedles said scornfully. They won't find out though, Tweedles promises! She'll just tell them you're at the library."

"Thanks Tweedles. Umm…I'll eat this at her house" He said, gesturing at the plate. " And thanks, for everything. Make sure Selia and Stella survive this hellhole."

Tweedles blushed, embarrassed that 'her sir' was trusting her with his beloved sisters. "Tweedles promises, sir." She murmured quietly. " Now go!_ She's_ waiting!

The last thing Seoras saw was Tweedles' gargantuan smile.

* * *

Glenna looked up as she heard a sharp crack in front of her. 

" Hey handsome. What took you so long?"

" I was saying a final farewell to everyone in the house that cared."

" Just Tweedles then, huh?" Glenna asked with a wry smile.

" However did you guess?" Seoras asked, crawling toward her.

" Logical deduction, my dear Slytherin."

Seoras stopped creeping toward Glenna, right in front of where she was sitting. He leaned toward her slightly. "She is so beautiful." He thought lazily.

Their lips brushed.

Just then two cracks were heard behind them.

"Woah guys! Break it up! Break it up! Helen and I really aren't interested in watching you two play tonsil hockey!"

Seoras and Glenna looked guilty up at their intruders. Robert Ravenclaw and Helen Hufflepuff started mischievously back at them.

"Now, there will be no snogging in hall closets, promise me that! I don't want two of my best friends known as insufferable air heads attached at the lip!" Helen chastised with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh course we won't be caught snogging in hall closets! We'll be going all the way by Christmas!" Seoras took a playful swipe at Helen's leg, which she nimbly sidestepped.

"Seoras!" Glenna said sharply, shocked at what she had just heard. "We most certainly _not_ be doing _it_ in hall closets! We most certainly will not be doing _it_ period!"

"_It_? You guy sound like a bunch of fifth graders!" Robert said teasingly. "Besides Glenn, I thought you'd like that. Show how close you are to him. How much your like Slytherin, really it amazes me!"

Glenna's face fell. "Gale called me a Slytherin again you know. He said I didn't belong at Hogwarts. That I was just doing it because it would help me become an Auror!"

Robert knelt down beside Glenna, patting her back and smiling encouragingly. "Shows how little he knows about you doesn't it? I was only joking, don't worry."

"But what about when we get to Hogwarts? What if I do end up in Slytherin?"

"Well, Glenn," Helen began tentatively." You can be ambitious sometimes and you have high goals…but your not power hungry, like most Slytherin are. Remember that."

"Hey!" Seoras shouted indignantly. "Helen! I resent that!"

" _Most, _Seoras, I said most! Really! For some one who's supposed to be so smart you sure are thick sometimes!"

"At least I'm not constantly getting into trouble like you!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Dad was serious about grounding me?"

"Helen! You were wearing your invisibility cloak! You knew you were grounded so you were tried to sneak ou-"

"Woah! Guys!" Robert interrupted. The situation had gotten a little too tense for him.

" Look, we need to go now, we'll be late otherwise." He stated simply.

"Right one minute, Gallia promised to insult Trotterbeak, you know, our baby hippogriff. He won't hurt her too much because he's so little, but Mom will go rushing upstairs to make sure her _little baby_ is alright."

Just then they heard a scream.

"That would be her, come on! Hurry!"

Quickly the foursome slipped inside with their luggage.

"You first Seoras! Mom would loathe it if she found you here! Take floo powder, throw it in, and-"

"Glenn! I know what to do!'

"Sorry…"

"See you all there!"

And with that he stepped over the grate and into the fire. Seoras shouted "The Three Broomsticks" and vanished, leaves only emerald flames behind him.

"Robbie, you next."

Robbie entered the fireplace, almost bumping his head on the mantle.

"Adieu fair ladies!" He shouted. And vanished.

"Oh Glenna! Are you leaving already? The sorting ceremony isn't until this evening…why now?" Mrs. Gryffindor asked, quite distracted.

"Hi Mrs. G! Long time no see. McGonagall wanted us to come early. Has to talk to us about something…it sounded important…"Helen murmured quietly.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon Glenna! Have fun." and with that, Mrs. Gryffindor gave her daughter a quick peck on the check, turned around and headed upstairs where the sound of Gallia's attempted (and obviously fake) sobs could be heard.

Glenna looked uneasily at Helen.

"We're really going to do this? We're really going to a school called _Hogwarts_ where all the houses, our _ancestors_, are enemies?"

"Glenna!" Helen shouted exasperatedly. "What our ancestors did is none of our business! We're all going, we'll all be stared at, we'll all be in it together and we'll all remain friends! You, me and Robbie have been friends since we were eight years old. You started sneaking out to visit Seoras _six_ years ago! We've been together forever! We'll be fine! Now get in there!"

And with that Glenna was shoved into the emerald flames. Sputtering, she shouted 'The Three Broomsticks', and was gone. Helen shoved all the luggage into the fire then climbed in herself.

"If Glenna doesn't stop acting so cowardly she definitely won't end up if Gryffindor." She muttered. After shouting 'The Three Broomsticks,' she vanished too.


End file.
